Battles Of Fairytales
by DemigodOfStories
Summary: Join the journey of Jack, North, Sandman, and Bunnymund as they discover that they will get new guardians. Highlight? Well, the new guardians will be from FAIRYTALES! Except the new guardians are not what they are like in stories. There is a new dark ronger than Pitch…..hope you guys enjoy, this story is like…My first one, so I'm really nervous. Might be turned to Rated T.


_**Third Person Point Of View**_

_Growing up, chances are, that you heard of Cinderella? So let me guess, you guys read or watch that 'Cinderella' lost her shoe and all and live happily ever after? Please, no one expects the new Cinderella to be like…well her now. The thing is, she's a master charm speaker, sword fighter, and don't let people boss her around. Believe it or not, even if you picture Cinderella right now, you won't be seeing what you expect._

_The Cupid, heard of him? Believe it or not, those complicated relationships that you have, that are the cupid's work. He's known around the globe for sprinkling a little of love. Now, the cupid hates love. Like literally. Perhaps he just doesn't want to experience it? But having power over love could be dangerous. And when hate starts to run wild, maybe the cupid will need to change from been a rebel._

_People say that legend has it that there's a little girl called the little mermaid. There are different stories, like one she live happily ever after, or two she sacrificed her self. Well she's still living. But she didn't get a happily ever after yet. What if I told you that she's a shape shifter? What if I told you that she's really good in playing the harp and can shoot people very easily with bows and arrows?_

_When I say, Little Red Riding Hood, what is the first thing that pop up in your mind? In many parts of the worlds, you think of this innocent young little girl who tried to give apples to her grandma? What if I told you that Little Red Riding Hood is also a rebel that loves to make trouble? Prepare to meet Little Red Riding Hood, an entire different person. One more thing, don't try to challenge her in racing._

_Legends have it that Dracula is the guy who sucks blood and well mess with people lives by scaring them away? Please, now, he's a vegetarian. Never expect that coming, huh? What if he's a master in sword fighting, total vegetarian, and a total scaredy cat? Well then this will be a total experience for you to read when you find out that he really is._

_Who do you think has three fairies that grant the girl wishes or a curse? Long hair, beautiful features, and got happily ever after? The answer is, Sleeping Beauty. What if I told you that Sleeping Beauty is worse than that when she born again. What if she's addicted to gossips, fashion, and her phone? _

"So we have to get, Cinderella, The Cupid, Little Red Riding Hood, Dracula, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid? That's just messed up," said Jack Frost, also known as the guardian of fun and winter. He was quite shock. "For once, I agree with this fella," grumbled Bunnymund, also known as The Easy Bunny. "Well if the moon wants something, he gets it," said north also known as Santa Claus.

"So um, why do we need them?" asked The Tooth Fairy. Sandman, also known as the guardian of dreams, had a question mark over his head in silence. "So then, who gets who to come here? And what's the dark force that got us all combined?" questioned Jack Frost. "Um, I'll talk about that later. First of all, Jack, you go get Little Red Riding Hood," said Santa Claus. Bunnymund grumbled. "Great, so you put two rebels together, such an awesome idea,"

North shrugged. "He'll find a way to get Little Red Riding Hood Here,"

"Moon, why can't you just pick the groundhog instead of Jack or Little Red Brat? I swear, Jack managed to ruin my big day, but seriously, Little Red Brat is worse. She threw a knife at one of my precious Easter eggs! Who does that on EASTER EGG HUNT," said Bunnymund. "Knife? Sweet, I like this girl," nodded Jack approving.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN, Trouble!" said Bunnymund pointing to Jack who nodded in approval. Frost chuckled. "Now go ahead, Jack," he said.

Jack shrugged as he went.

"Alright, Bunnymund, you get Dracula," said north. "SO I GET A BLOOD SUCKING WEASEL," yelled Bunnymund. (Sorry that Bunnymund is a bit OC, I just made him more weird lol) The group rolled their eyes. "Why couldn't it be Alice in wonderland?" Bunnymund grumbled as he transported into the hole.

**Do you guys get it? Alice In Wonderland? Bunny fall in a hole? :D, that's classic, sorry, bad pun**

"Tooth Fairy, you get Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid. Won't be hard to find, considering they live near by each other," said North. He then chuckled. "Good luck," Tooth Fairy wonder what North means by that.

"Bye" said Tooth Fairy quickly as she flew out thinking about getting new guardians. "Now, I need to get Cupid," said North rubbing his chin. North chuckled to himself. Cupid is the opposite of who he really is, easy to find, North thought.

Little Red Riding Hood

"C'mon," I complained to my two pet wolves. They just kept on sitting there looking at me with big eyes. I sighed as I took out two sugar. Yes, my wolves eat sugar, please don't judge them. They yelped in happiness as they took it. I grumbled as I looked around. Jack Frost struck the whole place in ice and snow, how can I find something to eat? I'm so hungry. I chuckled when I remember accidentally throwing a knife at one of Bunnymund's Easter eggs. They were blocking the fishes, so I had to do something. I then felt a slight chill. A very…cold chill.

I turned around. There was a boy with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes. He examined me. "Who are you?" I demanded. "You see me?" asked the boy surprised. "You think I'm blind?" I said offended. "No, I mean like, your mortal, so I thought that you wouldn't see me and all-," he said. "I am mortal, just an ordinary human who live forever, besides, the only way I see you is because I believe in you. You're the one who turn the forest to ice and snow! Another reason why I had to believe in you, there's no food for me to eat!" I complained. "So your little red 'brat'?" asked the boy chuckling. "So I was introduced by Bunnymund," I replied scowling. Please don't tell me that The Evil Bunny told everyone. I wasn't trying to crush Easter, I was just annoyed how the eggs block the food! The boy put his hands up. "Hey, Bunnymund don't like me either. Glad we both ruin Easter for that stuck up rabbit," said the boy. I then noticed his staff. "Your Jack Frost, for sure, right?" I questioned.

"Yes," replied Jack Frost. "Good to know, now remove the winter. I need food, I didn't eat for days," I grumbled. Jack Frost shrugged. "After you get in the sac," he said. "What sac?" I asked confused. "Good Question, just wait," said Jack. He then tap his foot for a minute. Suddenly two giant hands trapped me. "What is going on?" I demanded. I was then tossed into a sack. My two wolves were tossed too. Then it turned black.

Dracula

I cut some carrots and tomatoes humming to myself. "Hello, mate" said an Australian voice. I turned around. I screamed. "WHO ARE YOU," I yelled. I quickly hide behind a cabinet. The bunny look so scary….With the boomerangs and all, he's creeping me out. "Where's Dracula" asked the rabbit harshly. "Here," I said raising my hand before ducking down again. "Wow, so Dracula's a wimp. Never expect that coming. And why are you cutting vegetables? Why is this house so bright and colorful? Isn't it suppose to be dark and all like a bat cave?" questioned the rabbit.

I sighed. I stood up. "Hey, I am Dracula. I just don't like sucking people's blood, or worse, creatures, I'm a vegetarian, unless you don't know what that means" I retorted. I then went back down to hide again. The rabbit's creeping me out _and_ is insulting, I thought today would just be a ordinary day where I cook carrots and dance with bunnies. The rabbit then was in front of me. He examined my face. Tanned skin, grass-green eyes and raven black hair. I shivered at when I looked like before I born again. I was horrifying. Pale skin, blood dripping from my lips, oblivion black eyes, messy black hair. I was so creepy looking back then. The rabbit shrugged. "Still same face figures and hair," he said. "Um, thanks?" I answered.

He then threw a smoke alarm egg bomb at me. "What the bat cage," I said coughing. It is not like the egg bombs in his story, nope, it's a actual bomb, literally. Suddenly my vision….everything….it turned black, that's a better explanation.

Tooth's Point Of View

"Now where are they, I think I came to the right village," I said looking at my map. I then noticed three girls. They were arguing. I examined them. One had long brown hair and sparkling green eyes, she was in the middle, she had on a light purple dress with blue sparkles that shimmer in the sunlight, and a green seaweed belt.

The other one had on a blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was blond; she had it in a messy bun. She was mostly frowning and raising her hands in frustration. The other girl had on a light pink summer dress, red hair that was curled, and pink 3 inch high heels. She was texting her phone, yet in the same time, arguing with the girls.

"Do you guys know where Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid Is?" I interrupted as I went up to them. They just looked me confused. "You can see us?" asked the girl with the bun curiously. "Yes," I questioned confused.

"Usually, people don't call us by our usual names. Yes, we are the original Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and The Little Mermaid. But our real names is Cindy, Becky, and I'm Emily," introduced the girl with the brown hair.

"Oh, well in that case, would you girls mind coming with me?" I asked. Cinderella, I mean, Cindy, looked very suspicious. "Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "Whatever," said Becky? Emily just examined me closely. "You're the tooth fairy, aren't you," said Emily. I nodded proud that she recognizes me.

Emily chuckled. "I use to read those books about the tooth fairy once," said Emily. "So can you guys go to the north pole to Santa's work shop?" I asked. "Sure!" said Emily. She muttered something and rubbed her necklace… and then she jumped in the water. She was turned to a mermaid. "Whatever," said Becky again as she yawned. I really don't like this girl attitude. Wonder why she got chosen to be a guardian. She's just texting her phone for Rainbow and Unicorn's sake.

"I don't know," faltered Cindy. "C'mon, Cindy…, I want to meet Santa Claus and get presents!" begged Emily. Cindy sighed. "I do want to see if he got me my glass slippers," admitted Cindy. She whistled and suddenly a horse came. "His name is Arion, the fastest horse in the world, his dad is Poseidon," introduced Cindy. I nodded. Poseidon was the god of the sea. Becky looked up and I noticed that her eyes were sparkling blue. Seriously, her eyes sparkled. "Alright, I'll come," said Becky. She then sat on Arion behind Cindy. She then went back to texting. "See you girls there," I said. I then put my fairies with them. One can breathe underwater, was with Emily. And another four to guard Cindy, Arion, and Becky to go the right way, I wonder why they are guardians, they seem ordinary.

Cupid's point of view

I gagged in disgust as I looked at the couples holding hands at the park. Suddenly a man with a beard and a red suit came over to sit beside me. A voice rang in my mind. "Santa Claus," I said immediately. "Also known as North," said Santa Claus. "So what are you doing here?" I questioned. "You're a guardian," replied Santa Claus. I faced the other way. "So for years, I have asked the moon, and my own mother, to talk to me. Yet this is their answer?" I asked frustrated.

"Ah, yes, Aphrodite. Lovely woman. But anyways, you were chosen by the moon, you need to come. A dark force is coming," said north. "And you want me because" I questioned. He sighed. He just tossed me on his back and hold on me tight. People were looking at us all strange. I guess it must be weird to see an old man carrying a heavy weighted yet good-looking teenager. I got the curse of been looking to attract girls from my mom. An awful curse, I suppose. He threw a ball made of bubble. "Santa's house," he said. The bubble then pictured a small little factory. Santa jumped in it. "This is so not a ordinary day," I grumbled.

"I should have bought my sleigh" said North. "Yes, you should've. The more the better to attract attention from the mortals!" I said sarcastic. "I know right! I'm glad that you like the sleigh, but to tell you the truth, everyone does!" cheered Santa.

Jack Frost

I smirked when Little Red got out of the sac with her two wolves. "How do you like that adventure?" I asked. She scowled at me. "This better not be a prank," she muttered.

I examined her as I wait for the others. She got raven black hair that was tied into a messy braid, cinnamon brown eyes that were a teeny bit tinted red, and her skin was lightly tanned. She doesn't look Asian, but half of me think she does. "Are you Asian?" I asked. "Why did you ask me that?" asked Little Red narrowing her eyes. Man, this girl is so…what's the word. She takes everything so seriously! Actually that's 5 words.

"Hey, just wondering," I said sitting down on the couch with both feet on the table. She sighed. "Yes, I am, but since I'm now immortal, I look less Asian. You know, bigger eyes, and all," said Little Red making hot chocolate. "Why are you making hot chocolate?" questioned Jack.

**( Not been racism, but its true. In real life, I got big eyes but I am so not Asian, people judge Asians so easily by their eyes, so offensive )**

"I've been trying to sneak in here for years, so that's why I'm making hot chocolate," said Little Red without looking at my puzzled expression as I watched. I nodded. I tried to sneak in here too, but the yetis threw me out.

Little Red then put a big marshmallow inside her drink and started to drink it as she sat down on one of the one-arm couches. "So what's your name, beside Little Red," I asked. Little Red sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm always Little Red Riding Hood, I guess," she explained. "Everyone has a past, you just didn't discover yours yet," I replied. Tooth Fairy said the same thing to me before. I did feel sympathetic, it was for years until I found out my past.

"Did you rise out of the icy lake, when the moon talks to you?" I asked. "Um no, I'm not you, Jack. I just remembered, rising from the _water._ And then, the sun just…speaks to me you know. Saying that I will have a destiny and that I will be believed in," said Little Red. When she said the first sentence, she sounded like if she didn't want to say ' Um, are you kidding me? No way, ' She then took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"So your like my complete opposite," I said. "Um, pretty much. Except that when it's hot, I don't melt like you do. It's just that when it's cold, that's sort of like my weakness as when it's hot to you. I don't melt, you know, I just…freeze" she replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This is like my first time making stories you know….and I got tons of ideas. I don't know if I should continue this one, if I got at least more than 2 views, I will definitely continue it. I know, more than two views? Most people recommend like 'More than 100 views' or something. But eh, I just started, so give me a break.**

**Now…I don't own-**

**Jack: I WANT TO SAY IT! I WANT TO SAY IT! -grabs microphone-**

**Me: What the heck is going on….WAIT, why are you even here?**

**Little Red : No idea, just followed him. Now, viewers, DemigodOfStories did not own Rise Of The Guardians. If she did, things would've been different….**

**Sandman: -silent sigh of relief-**

**Jack: OH MAN, I wanted to say that! **

**Little Red: Too bad, so sad**

**~ Those two started to argue ~**

**Me: Um, all right, Bye!**


End file.
